


Negotiations

by RussianWitch



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, BDSM, Bondage, Cock & Ball Torture, Face-Sitting, Impact Play, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Wet & Messy, ruined orgasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 05:59:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15835191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RussianWitch/pseuds/RussianWitch
Summary: Dean is taught a lesson.





	Negotiations

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd

"Tell me what you are," Benny demands, leaning forward to flick Dean's balls with his thick fingers, taking his ass off Dean's face just enough for the alpha to catch a breath of fresh air that escapes again as the sharp pain radiates from his balls throughout his body.

He isn't sure how long he's been tied to the bed, isn't sure of anything but the need to keep licking the omega's cunt until he's ordered to stop, and the fear that his dick is not going to survive Benny's punishment.

"Please—," he pants, only to be smothered between the omega's furry ass cheeks again.

"You are begging for a spanking, aren't ya, chéri?" Benny sighs dramatically, flicking Dean's balls again, making him whimper into Benny's hole and trying not to drown in his omega's slick, "so, a spanking you shall have." 

Benny's mouth around the tip of his dick makes Dean howl and fight the bonds keeping him spread-eagled. 

Embarrassingly, his knot pops even with the cockring wrapped around the base of his dick pulling tight, leaving him trapped on the very edge of release with no way to achieve it.  

"Benny—please," Dean gasps, terror gripping him and Benny slides off the bed. 

Dean got the crop for his birthday along with matching boots in case he ever goes riding—among other things, beautiful tan leather that was never meant to be used on _him_!

Benny slashes it through the air a couple of times, testing its swing as he returns to the bed.

"Please, come on!" He _doesn't_ beg, pulling on the bonds holding him down.

"Not the time for begging," Benny chides with a gentle smile trailing the crop's tab across Dean's sweat-slick chest, flicking each taut nipple in turn. 

"Take your punishment like a good little alpha, chéri," Benny couches, leaning in to give Death a filthy kiss licking his own slick off of Dean's face.

"No need to count," he adds, and Dean's world explodes. 

Pain wrecks his body takes his breath away, binds him in its intensity. He can't remember ever feeling that much pain before. 

Before Dean can recover, the crop strikes again, and a fresh wave of agony crashes over him as the crop connects with _his knot_. He howls, arching off the bed right into the crop's trajectory. 

When he manages to pry his eyes open and blink away the tears, Dean looks down at his dick and more importantly his purple turning knot. It feels like any moment the skin is going to burns, split open like an overripe plum.

"Just accept it, chéri," Benny encourages swinging again, hitting the underside of Dean's knot and making him sob and pull harder on his bonds.

If he had enough air, Dean would curse him, demand to be let go.

Except—two more strikes leave him gasping for breath, hanging in his bonds, the throbbing pain in his knot spreading through his body eclipsing every other sensation. 

He almost forgets Benny is still there until the omega sits on the bed next to him.  

Benny leans over him, cleans Dean's face carefully with a washcloth. 

"Now, tell me what you are," Benny demands, curling his hand around Dean's knot in a threat or promise.

Dean doesn't know. 

Panicked he strains his pain-distracted brain for the right answer, for _any_ answer that will keep the crop from returning.  

Benny leans into him, heavy against Dean's side, tickling Dean's neck with his beard as he nuzzles him waiting for the answer. 

"I...I'm..." He doesn't want to say it, doesn't even want to _think_ it, but if he doesn't the crop will return, or worse! Benny will throw him out and never speak to him again. "I'm a ddddritttty little boy who-who can't control his kkkkknnot..."

"Good boy," Benny praises, rolling on top of Dean and taking his mouth in a possessive kiss.

Dean melts into the kiss, letting Benny in, yielding to him. 

"I'm sorry!" He hiccups once he's released, trying to ignore the way Benny's wet ass rubs against his tortured dick. "I'm sorry, I know I—I should go to the cops—"

"I'd rather punish you myself," Benny says, kissing Dean into silence, rocking back against Dean's knot until the bound alpha whimpers. 

Benny sounds like a porno, one of the ones Dean watched in secret when he knew for sure the house was empty. The ones in which omegas trapped alphas and used them to breed, and the super-secret ones in which the alphas were kept caged, used for the omega's pleasure and rarely allowed to come, if at all.  

"Benny, man..." Dean moans, caught up in fantasies and the feeling of Benny's slick smearing on his knot, the constriction making it throb harder. 

"Would you like that, Dean?" Benny interrupts, cupping Dean's cheek, "would you like me to keep that naughty knot of yours in check?"  

He thinks of some of the scenarios on his spank bank; Benny never featured in them. It was always the typical omega men and beta women bringing alphas to their knees, the omegas turning the captured alphas into their personal breeder bitches.  

Thinking is hard; fresh tears spring from his eyes as he pulls on his restrains trying to get to the omega. 

"Benny, please..." He tries again, "it hurts so bad..." 

"Answer the question, Dean," Benny murmurs against his throat, wigging against Dean's dick. He sits up, scratches his furry belly and tugs at his fat, little cock a couple of times. Raising himself up, he guides Dean's throbbing dick to his sopping hole sliding down onto Dean to his knot moaning to himself.  

He's using Dean's dick to get himself off, like Dean is just another toy from the toy box like he doesn't have a say in the matter— _because he doesn't_. Benny is going to use his dick, use his mouth and maybe even his _ass_ and—Dean is okay with that.  

He isn't sure why if it's the endorphins turning his brain to mush, the pain or just the rush of getting everything he's been fantasizing about for ages.

"YES!" Tears from his throat, "yes! Please, Benny, please..." Dean is pretty sure the whole neighborhood hears him howling as Benny grinds down on his abused knot in reward coming with a gush of slick and come dribbling from his cock all over Dean's belly.  

Dean fucks up into the spasming hole ignoring is own pain to drag out Benny's orgasm mesmerized by the way the omega's jaw goes slack with pleasure, meaty pecs bouncing with every shudder. 

He grinds down on Dean again and again, until the bound man is convinced that cockring or not he's going to blow his load any second now. He's balancing right on the edge when Benny reaches between his legs, finding the fastening of the strap by feel alone.

Every muscle in Dean's body tightens and strains, he can practically feel himself coming already pumping Benny's twitching cunt with his seed...The strap disappears, but so does Benny's weight and the heat of him just as Dean thrusts up—into thin air. 

Coming hurts, it's too much and not enough.

His knot needs something to rub against, needs a tight hole to stop feeling like it's still swelling. 

His dick jerks, waves in the air and drools come, but relief doesn't come. 

His balls still ache, he still _needs_. 

Benny smiles down at him when Dean looks up in confusion and brushes some hair off his forehead.

"Glad to hear it, sweetheart," the omega says, settling next to Dean on the bed.


End file.
